Paralysie du Sommeil
by SoleilBreton
Summary: Après 'New-York' Tony est victime de paralysie du sommeil. Il voit une silhouette au pied de son lit. Mais un jour, la silhouette se met à parler. [No Slash]


Bonjour à tous !

Me voilà de retour dans un fandom qui m'était complètement étranger il y a peu, et que j'ai quasiment pillé pendant six mois : le MCU. J'en ressors avec cet OS qui prend place quelques temps après le premier film Avengers. J'espère que cette histoire vous fera passer un agréable moment.

* * *

Paralysie du Sommeil :

Savez-vous ce qu'est la paralysie du sommeil ? Si vous en avez déjà été victime, vous devez vous souvenir de ce terrible sentiment d'impuissance qui vous envahit alors que votre corps ne peut pas bouger et que votre esprit, bien trop réveillé, s'imagine des tas de choses horribles.

Tony avait de nombreuses fois été victime de paralysie du sommeil après 'New-York' ('New-York' étant un euphémisme désignant 'la fois où j'ai guidé un missile nucléaire vers l'espace pour détruire un vaisseau spatial extra-terrestre qui essayait de nous envahir' ou encore 'la fois où j'ai sauvé le monde avec mes copains les Avengers'). Donc, Tony avait de nombreuses fois été victime de paralysie du sommeil (en plus des crises de panique pendant la journée, il fallait qu'il panique pendant la nuit. Il ne parlait même pas des cauchemars).

Donc, nous allons finir par y arriver, Tony avait de nombreuses fois été victime de paralysie du sommeil. Il en connaissait toutes les caractéristiques et son côté cartésien l'alertait quand il s'agissait de cela. Ça n'empêchait pas du tout la bouffée de panique qui suivait, bien sûr. L'esprit humain, aussi génial était-il, était avant tout irrationnel. Et l'esprit de Tony, aussi génial était-il, ne faisait pas exception.

La silhouette au pied de son lit faisait naître une terreur glacée dans tout son corps, gelant toute pensée à part celle de son instinct de survie. Son instinct qui hurlait de toutes ses forces 'cours pour ta vie !' alors que son corps ne pouvait bouger d'un millimètre.

Le temps s'allongeait considérablement pendant ces moments d'angoisse. Il lui semblait toujours être resté pendant des dizaines de minutes dans l'attente que la silhouette disparaisse. Mais à chaque fois qu'il demandait à JARVIS combien de temps avait duré son immobilisme, la réponse était rarement plus d'une minute.

Pepper était compréhensive, vraiment, elle l'était. Mais parfois, ce n'était pas assez. Tony dormait mal et peu. Il paniquait à chaque mention de 'New-York' (l'euphémisme, souvenez-vous). Il cauchemardait violemment. Et il s'enfonçait corps et âme dans la construction frénétique d'armures toutes plus sophistiquées les unes que les autres, destinées à le protéger.

Mais après qu'une des armures ait cru bon d'attaquer Pepper pendant un cauchemar de Tony, les choses s'étaient dégradées en un rien de temps. Rongé par le remord d'avoir mis en danger l'une des seules personnes qui comptait dans sa vie (la numéro une qui plus était), il préféra rompre, et affronter ses angoisses seul.

Bien sûr, il avait un thérapeute. Il avait indécemment les moyens d'en avoir une dizaine juste pour dire qu'il était 'suivi'. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ses peurs, qu'elles soient nocturnes ou diurnes, ne le quittaient pas.

Alors, cette fois, ne pouvant toujours pas bouger, et fixant la silhouette sombre au pied de son lit, il attendait la vague d'angoisse qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui. Attendez, non pas cette fois. Cette fois, il arrivait à garder les idées claires. Peut-être que finalement la thérapie fonctionnait ? Il fallait attendre que ses muscles se réveillent maintenant.

La silhouette bougea, réveillant la peur dans le ventre de Tony. C'était nouveau ça ! Habituellement, la silhouette ne bougeait pas et s'évanouissait lentement comme un mauvais effet spécial. Cette fois, non seulement elle ne s'évanouissait pas, mais en plus elle pouvait bouger. Tony en était sûr, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

" J'ai rencontré votre père pendant votre année 1947, dit une voix connue. "

Cette fois, Tony comprit que son état n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque traumatisme. Il était immobilisé dans son lit par un sort, et c'était Loki qui s'était mis à parler. Et ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

" J'ai toujours été d'un naturel curieux, continua le frère de Thor. Midgard était en retard technologiquement sur nous, enfin, sur Asgard, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir m'instruire sur vos us et coutumes. Les Midgardiens ne manipulent pas la Magie, et même l'ignorent. J'étais fasciné par la manière qu'ils avaient de contourner ce problème. C'était dans une optique purement de recherche que j'ai rencontré votre père à un congrès de physique. La première chose que j'ai pensé en lui serrant la main était que si un humain pouvait manipuler la Magie, ce serait lui. Je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il l'avait déjà fait, et qu'il avait créé avec, Captain America. "

Ok, se dit Tony. Le mégalo de service souhaitait s'épancher à une oreille, qu'elle soit consentante ou pas. Ce qu'il racontait n'avait strictement aucun sens, mais Tony était curieux. Son père était un quasi inconnu pour lui, et qu'un super-vilain alien lui en parle comme de quelqu'un qu'il avait bien connu était très bizarre. Pendant un instant, Tony se demanda s'il n'était pas dans un rêve issu d'une trop grande consommation d'alcool.

" Après le congrès, nous sommes restés en contact. Nous avons entretenu une relation épistolaire. Howard était un homme remarquable, et il avait … une grande ouverture d'esprit pour son temps. "

Tony eut un peu peur de ce que cela voulait dire.

" Après des mois à correspondre, j'ai quitté Asgard et je me suis installé à New-York. Howard et moi avons commencé à nous fréquenter discrètement. Je sais que la situation s'est un peu améliorée et que désormais l'homosexualité n'est plus considérée ni comme un crime ni comme une maladie mentale, mais à l'époque, au tout début des années cinquante, c'était fortement prohibé. "

Si Tony n'avait pas été paralysé dans son lit, il aurait balancé une droite au Dieu du Chaos (se brisant probablement la main dans sa tentative). Qu'est-ce que Loki essayait de faire ? Ternir l'image d'un homme qui avait plus été son géniteur que son père ? Pas besoin du super-vilain pour cela ! Limite, l'histoire abracadabrantesque de Loki lui rendait son père plus … sympathique. Entretenir une relation avec le Dieu des Mensonges n'avait pas dû être une sinécure.

" Après deux ans, je lui ai avoué que j'étais, enfin que je pensais être Asgardiens, et que j'étais un Mage. Je pensais qu'il aurait peur, j'étais effrayé par la possibilité de le faire fuir, qu'il décide de rompre. Mais au final, il a été proprement fasciné. Il était émerveillé par la Magie, me demandant des tours encore et encore, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir analyser cette énergie correctement. Votre père était un génie freiné par les limites technologiques de son temps et de son monde. Il a même théorisé la création d'un élément purement magique. Vous l'avez baptisé le Starkonium et vous en avez un échantillon dans la poitrine si je ne me trompe pas. "

Tony en resta estomaqué. L'énergie délivrée par l'élément découvert par son père était jusqu'ici inconnue, et JARVIS avait toutes les peines du monde à l'analyser correctement, mais jamais il ne s'imaginait qu'il s'agissait de Magie, et que Loki avait contribué à sa découverte. La stabilité de l'élément n'était plus à démontrer, mais Tony se promit de faire de nouvelles analyses dessus. Juste au cas où. Et pour la science.

" Et puis un jour, Howard a rencontré Maria. Vous devez sûrement connaître l'histoire, Anthony. Coup de foudre sur Manhattan. C'était le titre d'un article dans un tabloïd. Le début de la fin pour moi. Quelques semaines plus tard, Howard rompait, et m'annonçait qu'il allait se marier. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Votre mère était un esprit brillant, juste ce que Howard aimait, et elle pouvait lui apporter ce que moi je ne pouvais pas : une famille. J'ai quitté Midgard, et je suis rentré à Asgard. Cela aurait dû être la fin de l'histoire, et vous n'auriez jamais entendu parler de moi. Mais les Nornes en ont décidé autrement. "

Il eut un rire étranglé. Un rire sans joie. Tony pouvait sentir les regrets et les remords s'accumuler derrière le rire factice. Qui essayait-il de tromper ? Essayait-il seulement ?

" Je vous épargnerai les longs gémissements à propos des mensonges d'Odin à mon égard, de sa préférence à peine camouflée pour Thor ou d'Asgard qui m'a toujours méprisé sans que je comprenne véritablement pourquoi. Il se trouve qu'un an avant … mon retour sur Midgard, je suis tombé dans l'espace. "

Hein ? C'était une métaphore, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

" Pour être exact, soupira Loki, j'ai fait ce que vous appelez sur Midgard, une rupture psychotique. Mais à une échelle divine. Autant dire qu'il y a eu du dégât. A la suite de cela, j'ai tenté de me supprimer et je me suis laissé tomber dans une vacuité créée par la destruction du Bifrost. Thor vous a expliqué ce qu'était le Bifrost, j'imagine. Je suis donc tombé dans l'espace. J'ignore comment j'en ai réchappé. J'ai atterri sur la planète des Chitauri. Je ne sais comment ils la nomment. Ils sont dirigés par une sorte d'Empereur, qui se fait appeler l'Autre. "

L'histoire prenait un tournant inattendu. Pas que la partie précédente ait été particulièrement prévisible.

" L'Autre s'est dit qu'il serait … amusant d'avoir une déité sous sa coupe. Il s'est donc appliqué à me faire obéir, sans succès. Il n'avait aucune imagination. Comme si la douleur physique pouvait briser un esprit tel que le mien. Après des mois de ce traitement, il s'est avoué vaincu. Il m'a donc conduit à son Maître. Je ne dirai pas son nom, vous m'en excuserez. Vous pourrez demander plus tard à Thor qui est le Titan Fou. Après des mois l'Autre n'avait rien obtenu de moi. Le Titan Fou n'a mis que trois jours avant de briser mon esprit. "

Le souffle de Tony se bloqua dans sa poitrine. La similitude avec sa propre expérience en Afghanistan était flagrante. A part que lui, il n'avait pas été brisé. Il avait été ramassé à la petite cuillère par Pepper, Happy et Rhodey, certes, mais sa sortie de la grotte, il ne la devait qu'à lui-même, et à Yinsen. Loki n'avait eu personne pour lui faire quitter la planète des Chitauri.

Attendez, est-ce qu'il plaignait Loki ? Après 'New-York' ? Oui, peut-être un peu.

" Le Titan Fou a vu en moi l'instrument de sa vengeance envers les Neuf Royaumes, et a utilisé mon pouvoir contre eux, en m'envoyant sur Midgard, soi-disant pour la conquérir. Alors que ce qui l'intéressait réellement était le Tesseract. Ce fut un échec cuisant, bien entendu. On peut me briser, mais pas m'utiliser. "

Loki venait-il de se vanter d'un échec ? Apparemment oui. Ce monologue était de plus en plus bizarre.

" Mon jugement par Odin fut une mascarade. Ai-je attendu un peu plus de celui qui m'a menti sur mon identité toute ma vie ? J'en ai eu la faiblesse. Une salle du trône vide, quelques paroles pour montrer à quel point je suis mauvais, et basta. Une éternité enfermé dans les geôles d'Asgard. Cela lui apprendra à ce Jötunn de s'être cru Ase. "

La rancœur suppurait dans le fiel de sa voix. Tony devina qu'on en était presque arrivé à la fin de l'histoire.

" L'éternité c'est long, Anthony, soupira Loki. Surtout vers la fin. J'ai eu tout le temps du monde pour me rendre compte de mon comportement, car finalement, j'étais brisé, mais pas utilisé. J'ai œuvré pour l'échec du Titan Fou, mais toutes mes actions, motivées par ma folie et ma soif de liberté, ont été malgré tout conscientes. J'ai consciemment choisi l'Agent Barton, lorsque j'ai utilisé la Gemme de l'Esprit. C'est lui qui m'a appris que Howard était décédé depuis des années déjà. Dans un accident de voiture. Le SHIELD soupçonne un assassinat, mais ils n'ont jamais pu trouver la moindre preuve. "

Sa voix se brisa. Tony en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Est-ce que Loki pleurait ? Il pleurait la mort de Howard, près de vingt ans après sa mort ?

" Et comme si l'attaque contre sa planète, la tentative de destruction de l'héliporteur qu'il avait été si fier de mettre au point, comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai aussi jeté son fils par une fenêtre ! "

C'était définitivement des sanglots qui déchiraient la voix du Dieu du Mensonge. La situation était tellement surréelle ! Tony ne put que se sentir désolé pour lui.

" Je suis venu vous faire des excuses, Anthony, dit finalement Loki quand ses pleurs se furent calmés. Je sais que cela ne suffira jamais. Mes torts envers vous, envers Midgard, sont bien trop grands. Je voudrais néanmoins tenter de me racheter au moins aux yeux du fils de Howard. J'ai déposé sur votre table de chevet un pendentif. Il s'agit d'un puissant talisman, probablement le plus puissant que j'ai jamais créé. Il vous protégera de la Magie, des projectiles, de tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser. Il vous protégera de moi, si un jour nous nous retrouvions de nouveau face à face. "

Loki s'approcha du lit. Bizarrement, ou pas, Tony ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il ne pouvait que fixer cette silhouette sombre, debout, à quelques centimètres de lui.

" Si un jour vous vous retrouviez en difficulté, si ni le talisman, ni vos armures, ni vos alliés ne vous sont plus d'aucun secours, dites mon nom. Le talisman fera le reste, et j'apparaîtrai à vos côtés. "

Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux.

" Le sortilège qui vous maintient immobile va s'estomper d'ici quelques minutes. Au revoir Anthony. "

ooOOOoo

Au départ, il n'avait pas osé y toucher. Le pendentif était resté longuement sur la table de chevet. C'est seulement lorsque JARVIS déclara que la chose émettait de faibles ondes inconnues (à peine différente de celle qu'émettait son nouveau réacteur), que l'intérêt de Tony fut piqué.

Le bijou était un poil ésotérique. Il s'agissait d'un cristal d'un vert très pâle, taillé en obélisque, et monté sur une chaîne en or. C'était très joli, mais pas du tout du style de Tony.

Ce fut sur un coup de tête qu'il se mit à porter le bijou, quelques jours après l'apparition de Loki dans sa chambre. Il s'était dit que peut-être, en portant ce foutu talisman, il allait arrêter de ressasser les paroles du Dieu. Il avait déjà épluché le rapport du SHIELD sur l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents. La suspicion d'assassinat était inscrite noir sur blanc, mais comme Loki l'avait dit, rien n'étayait réellement cette thèse.

Cela laissa tout de même un goût amer dans la bouche de Tony.

Une semaine après l'apparition de Loki, il n'avait pas arrêté de ressasser ses paroles. Par contre, il faisait moins d'attaques de panique. Il ne savait pas à quoi attribuer cette petite victoire.

La Tour Stark était devenue la Tour Avengers. Cela signifiait que la plupart du temps, les Avengers vivaient dedans. Quand ils n'étaient pas en mission. JARVIS avait informé Tony que Thor était revenu d'Asgard, ce qui faisait que pour la première fois depuis le départ des deux frères divins, les Avengers étaient au complet dans la Tour.

" Mes amis ! Tonna le Dieu blond en entrant à l'étage commun. Mon cœur se réjouit de vous revoir tous sains et saufs, mais il est également lourd des nouvelles que je dois vous apporter.

\- Les corbeaux de malheur ne sont-ils pas noirs habituellement ? Questionna Tony d'un ton badin.

\- Pose la question à Clint, répliqua Natasha. C'est lui l'expert ornithologique. "

Elle salua Thor tandis que Barton criait à la trahison de la part de sa meilleure amie. Bruce revint des laboratoires (il avait accepté de travailler pour Stark Recherches et Développement, à condition d'avoir un labo privé immense dans la Tour, ce que Tony avait immédiatement accepté), et Steve remonta des salles d'entraînement, une serviette blanche à la main, et les cheveux humides. Il dégageait un fort parfum de gel douche bon marché, et Tony se fit la réflexion de ne plus jamais le laisser utiliser de tels produits.

" Mes amis, reprit Thor quand tout le monde fut là. J'ai une bien sombre nouvelle à vous annoncer. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, Loki s'est échappé de sa prison. Nous sommes à sa recherche depuis, et je suis chargé de m'assurer qu'il n'est pas sur Midgard. "

L'annonce eut différents degrés de réactions. Bruce blanchit un peu (du moment qu'il ne tournait pas vert). Steve se redressa, près au combat. Natasha se tendit imperceptiblement. Clint serra violemment la mâchoire à s'en casser les dents. Et Tony fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi venir si tard ? Demanda-t-il "

Alors que la chose censée à dire aurait plutôt été " J'ai oublié de vous prévenir, mais il y a une semaine, Loki était dans ma chambre. " Cependant, cet épisode lui semblait inexplicablement trop intime pour être dévoilé.

" Connaît-on ses motivations ? Demanda Steve. A-t-il pour projet de revenir essayer de conquérir la Terre ?

\- Mon frère m'a laissé une longue lettre dans sa cellule, dit Thor, où il explique ses actes. Cela ne l'excuse en rien, mais connaître ses velléités m'aidera peut-être à pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec lui. Je l'espère.

\- Pourquoi vouloir recoller quoique ce soit, grogna Clint entre ses dents."

Thor eut l'air désolé.

"Mon ami, dit-il. Je n'ignore pas tes raisons d'en vouloir à Loki, et je les comprends. Mais il reste mon petit frère, et maintenant que je sais qu'il n'est pas seul responsable de ses actes …

\- Attends, attends, interrompit Natasha. Quoi ? Pas seul responsable ? C'est nouveau.

\- C'était dans sa lettre, expliqua Thor le visage contrit. Il a été capturé et utilisé par un très ancien ennemi d'Asgard, qui a utilisé la colère et la haine pour le retourner définitivement contre Yggdrasil. Mais son esprit est plus apaisé désormais, et j'ai bon espoir qu'il ait abandonné toute tentative de conquête ou d'idée de guerre.

\- Ben l'espoir fait vivre, marmonna Clint qui se prit un coup de coude de la part de Natasha.

\- Je suis désolé Thor, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de tes espoirs, dit Steve en prenant son ton de Captain Responsable. Si Loki est aperçu sur Terre, ordre sera donné de d'abord penser à la sécurité des gens et des agents.

\- Je comprends mon ami, apaisa Thor. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas à vous de raisonner mon frère."

Néanmoins, le géant blond avait toujours l'air triste.

"Fais pas cette tête Blondie, fit Tony. Qui est partant pour une séance ciné ?"

Cela fonctionna. Les visages se détendirent, et il y eut quelques réponses positives. Clint obligea littéralement Natasha à les accompagner, et Tony insista lourdement auprès de Bruce pour qu'il vienne avec eux. Thor, curieux par nature, accepta naturellement de les suivre, et Steve était toujours partant pour une sortie qui lui permettrait de rattraper son retard culturel.

Thor fut obligé d'emprunter des vêtements à Steve, et même eux étaient légèrement trop petits et serrés. Tony lui promit d'aller faire les boutiques dès le lendemain, afin que l'Ase ait de quoi s'habiller normalement sur Terre.

Une sortie ciné, entre amis. Quoi de plus banal ? Pas du tout dangereux. Du tout.

Ha. Haha.

Quel optimiste il faisait.

Pourquoi ce cinéma-ci ? Pourquoi ce jour-là ? Et d'abord, c'était quoi ces trucs ? Les Avengers n'étaient pas particulièrement sollicités depuis 'New-York'. Quelques terroristes avaient fait les marioles en Europe, et l'Union Européenne avait réclamé de l'aide pour intervenir au Moyen-Orient. Mais à part quelques mafieux à qui il avait fallu faire peur pendant la reconstruction de Manhattan, la vie d'un Avenger était plutôt calme.

C'était pourquoi Rogers avait intégré l'équipe STRIKE, où il y avait rejoint Romanoff et Barton. C'était pourquoi Bruce était désormais employé dans la filière recherche de Stark Industries, dirigeant un laboratoire entier, directement situé dans la Tour Avengers. C'était pourquoi Tony avait repris ses caprices de milliardaire, minorées de ses frasques de play-boy.

Ils n'étaient donc pas contre un peu d'aventures. Mais là, c'était un peu violent. Et cela ne lui disait toujours pas ce qu'était ces trucs.

Sans son armure, il était très vulnérable, il en était conscient. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre au point les implants pour appeler son armure à distance. Il se sentait nu. Vraiment nu.

L'une des créatures balança une queue reptilienne géante, garnie de pointes qui semblaient acérées (et franchement, Tony n'avait aucune envie de vérifier ce fait précis). Il esquiva adroitement, mais se trouva coincé derrière un SUV noir, abandonné de ses occupants.

Faisons-là une pause, histoire que vous compreniez un peu le cauchemar dans lequel Tony se trouvait. L'équipée des Avengers avait été attaquée par une demi-douzaine de créatures, qui semblaient être des patchworks animaliers, hauts de plusieurs mètres. Une queue de stégosaure, des pattes pourvues de griffes dangereuses, des pointes sur le dos et une tête de castor. Le tout recouvert d'écailles solides.

Ils étaient apparus de nulle-part, marchant soudainement dans les rues à peine rénovée de Manhattan. La panique avait saisi la population qui s'était enfuie en tout sens, créant un chaos indescriptible. Heureusement pour New-York, les Avengers étaient présents. Malheureusement, sans la majeure partie de leurs équipements.

Natasha et Clint avaient des armes sur eux en toutes circonstances, et n'étaient qu'à peine handicapés. Steve n'avait pas son bouclier, mais sa force de Super-Soldat-De-La-Mort-Qui-Tue était tout de même bien pratique. Thor avait appelé Mjöllnir à lui et son armure s'était matérialisée sur lui instantanément.

Et Tony … s'était fait le plus petit possible. Les images de 'New-York' se superposaient à celles-ci, et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et fort. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement, et sa vue se floutait par à-coups. Il était une gène pour ses amis et il en était conscient.

D'autant que 'Castor de l'Apocalypse' l'avait pris en chasse.

Il était donc coincée entre une voiture et un immeuble, se cachant vainement derrière une portière, alors que la créature fixait l'endroit où il s'était blotti de ses yeux jaunes. Merde, merde, merde. Manquait plus qu'elle se mette à cracher du feu !

Heureusement, elle se contenta de donner un coup de patte et d'arracher la portière. Il était foutu. Une merde totale. Dans un geste désespéré, il ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put, porta la main à son pendentif, et marmonna :

"Loki, si t'était sincère, c'est le moment d'intervenir."

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne se produisit évidemment. Ni réponse de Loki, ni, et c'était plus étonnant, mort violente et sanglante entre les dents d'un 'Castor de Tchernobyl'. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil prudent. La bête s'était détournée de lui et se battait contre un bonhomme bleu, habillé de noir. Tout un tas de blagues de mauvais goût surgirent dans l'esprit de Tony, mais il se retint quand il reconnu l'homme bleu.

En fait, il reconnu la manière de se battre. Loki était venu l'aider. Loki avait répondu à son appel. Et il était bleu putain ! Cela dit, c'était sans aucun doute pour une raison car en posant ses mains sur le 'Père Castor Alien', une gangue de glace se forma sur les écailles de celui-ci. En quelques secondes, l'animal fut immobilisé. En quelques minutes, il était complètement congelé, et un coup de Mjöllnir plus tard, il était éclaté en mille morceaux, façon viande surgelée.

C'était apparemment le dernier des monstres, ou presque. Steve finissait de mettre K.O l'un d'entre eux, à l'aide d'une portière de voiture, en guise de bouclier. Pas très classe mais putain d'efficace.

"Êtes-vous blessé Anthony ? Demanda Loki en redevenant pas-bleu.

\- Euh, je … je ne crois pas, balbutia-t-il d'une voix aiguë toujours pas sorti de sa crise de panique. C'était quoi ces trucs ?"

Mais le Dieu du Chaos n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à la question, que déjà Clint et Natasha le mettaient en joue.

"Bouge pas Loki ! Intima l'espionne.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, soupira-t-il en levant les mains un air condescendant imprimé sur le visage.

\- Mon frère ! L'interpella Thor."

Le tout était très confus. Thor voulu s'approcher de Loki, mais celui-ci se recula, se rapprochant du même coup de Tony, mais Clint et Natasha lui ordonnèrent de ne pas bouger. Tout le monde criait, et la vision de Tony se flouta. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, alors que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il devina plus qu'il ne sentit une main le soutenir, puis une sensation atroce le saisit. C'était comme s'il était comprimé de toute part, comme si la pression était brutalement plus élevée. Il vit des étoiles, sa vue se voila de noir, et il crut s'évanouir.

"Anthony ? Demandait une voix inquiète et étouffée. Anthony vous m'entendez ?"

Faute de pouvoir parler pour le moment, il hocha la tête. Loki était penché sur lui, le visage crispé par la sollicitude. Et cette vision n'était même pas angoissante pour Tony.

"Respirez, Anthony. Vous venez de faire une crise de panique, et je nous ai téléporté à l'abri."

Les mots n'avaient aucun sens. De quoi parlait Loki ? Téléporté ? Pardon ?

"Ça existe pas la téléportation, parvint à articuler Tony."

Le Dieu eut l'air soulagé et s'éloigna quelques peu, permettant à Tony de regarder autour de lui. Ils étaient en intérieur, et il était allongé sur une sorte de divan. Le mobilier avait l'air de qualité et bien entretenu, mais l'absence de décoration empêchait de savoir où il était exactement, et qui pouvait bien habiter ici. Il doutait que Loki lui-même soit le propriétaire des lieux. Il imaginait le frère de Thor dans des appartements luxueux, peut-être avec une panthère apprivoisée. L'idée le fit sourire.

"La prochaine fois, si tu pouvais prévenir quand tu invites quelqu'un, dit une voix de femme."

Tony se redressa brusquement. La personne qui venait de parler était en effet une femme, ou une jeune femme en tout cas, habillée richement, mais de manière un peu babylonienne. Des voiles colorés très légèrement transparents, des broderies dorées, venaient illuminer une silhouette frêle, et une peau pâle. De lourdes boucles noires encadraient un visage fin et la coiffure supportait une couronne faite d'un métal sombre et mat, qui tranchait avec le reste de la tenue.

"Mademoiselle, salua Tony en reprenant ses habitudes de play-boy.

\- Excuse-moi ma chérie, fit Loki avec un sourire doux. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Je te présente Anthony Stark, vainqueur des armées de Thanos, et Sauveur des Neuf, qui s'ignore.

\- C'est un réel honneur, mortel Stark, dit la femme en s'inclinant brièvement. Je suis la Reine Hela Lokidottir.

\- Enchanté, whoua, Lokidottir ? C'est ta fille Rodolphe ? T'es papa ? Putain, si les autres savaient ça. Désolé, Majesté. C'est comme ça qu'on vous appelle ? Je ne sais pas comment me comporter devant une souveraine. Jamais rencontré de Reine. Pas l'habitude. Vous régnez sur quel pays ? Nation ? Endroit ?

\- Je suis Reine de Helheim, où vous vous trouvez en ce moment-même, mortel Stark. Helheim est le Royaume des Morts.

\- Je suis mort ? Putain, c'est une blague?Je suis pas mort hein ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas mort Stark, répondit Loki. Détendez-vous.

\- Je vous laisse, intervint Hela. Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'attarder ici, mon Royaume ne se gère pas seul."

Après une dernière salutation, elle quitta la pièce et Tony se retrouva seul avec Loki.

"Pourquoi m'avoir emmener chez les morts ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- Vous faisiez une crise de panique. Je me suis dis que vous prouver que vous n'avez rien à craindre de la mort était une bonne solution pour vous guérir de cette peur.

\- Oh, c'est … gentil. Les autres doivent être inquiets.

\- Et bien, s'ils m'avaient laissé m'exprimer, ils auraient pu apprendre ce que je comptais faire. Tant pis pour eux."

Tony pouffa de rire. Ce n'était pas très charitable pour les autres Avengers, mais cela le détendit.

"C'était quoi, les trucs qui nous ont attaqué ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Des Addancs, des animaux originaire de Muspellheim. J'ignore comment ils sont apparus sur Midgard. Impressionnants, mais pas si robustes.

\- Et le tour de Magie, en mode Na'vi, la peau bleue, c'était quoi ?

\- Ma véritable apparence, répondit Loki et son ton était plus froid et sec d'un coup. Je ne suis pas Ase, comme Thor a dû vous en informer.

\- Et bien, en faite, non. Il a bien dis que t'étais adopté, un truc comme ça, mais il n'a pas mentionné le fait que tu étais un Schtroumpf en réalité.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Loki amer. Pas d'envolée lyrique sur la dangerosité de ma race de naissance ?

\- Whoua, pause, réclama Tony. Je comprends rien. C'est quoi exactement l'histoire ?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, trancha le Dieu. Maintenant que tu vas mieux, je vais te ramener chez toi, ajouta-t-il en passant au tutoiement sans prévenir.

\- Déjà ? S'étonna l'humain.

\- Voudrais-tu passer plus de temps dans le Royaume des Morts ? Tu ne peux pas sortir du Palais sans perdre la vie, je te préviens.

\- Non, c'est juste … en fait je voulais te parler de mon père."

Les traits de Loki se détendirent, et il eut un sourire nostalgique.

"Que veux-tu savoir ? Questionna-t-il une sorte de tendresse dans la voix.

\- Putain, je sais pas vraiment. J'ai pas … Mon père n'a été qu'un géniteur pour moi. Il n'avait jamais le temps. Il était toujours beaucoup trop occupé. C'est triste, mais tu le connais très certainement mieux que moi."

Loki le regarda longuement. Puis il se mit à parler. Il raconta la rencontre, la complicité immédiate, la science qui a accompagné leur relation durant des années. Il parla de leurs projets en communs, ceux mis à bien, ceux avortés, et les échecs aussi. Il ne parla pas de sentiments, il parla de deux hommes comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de sa propre vie. Il ne parla pas de jalousie quand leur couple fut brisé par Maria, il parla de la fin d'une belle aventure.

"Vous vous aimiez, dit platement Tony à la fin du long monologue.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Loki. Nous nous aimions. Et ce fut beau. Mais toutes les belles choses ont une fin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'aimais un mortel, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois.

\- Content d'entendre que c'était pas l'amour de ta vie, parce que pour lui … l'amour de sa vie c'était Stark Industries.

\- J'en suis très conscient, rit Loki. Howard n'avait d'yeux que pour la science. Il devenait très irritable quand quiconque le sortait de ses expériences.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré chez lui ?

\- Sa passion pour la science, justement. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, ma propre passion est la Magie.

\- Oh, je pensais que c'était l'asservissement des peuples. Je ne suis trompé.

\- Je comprenais Howard, continua Loki avec un sourire. Je comprenais son isolement dans le monde normal. Personne ou presque à qui parler de ses progrès, de ses découvertes. Personne pour simplement discuter de la passion qui nous anime.

\- Les Mages sont les Nerds d'Asgard ?

\- En quelque sorte. L'une des fondations d'Asgard est la Magie, mais aujourd'hui plus personne ne la révère comme elle le mérite. La pratiquer est considéré comme un déshonneur, la marque des faibles.

\- J'imagine que ça aide pas à rester équilibrer dans sa tête.

\- Probablement pas. Je ne peux néanmoins pas me cacher derrière mon ostracisation pour me dédouaner de mes actions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Tu t'es évadé de prison, c'est pas exactement le comportement du mec repenti.

\- Asgard, et Odin d'autant plus, n'avait aucun droit de me juger. C'est à Midgard que j'ai causé du tort, et si j'ai tenté de tuer mon frère, celui-ci n'a jamais réclamé réparation. La justice Asyne n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, et je l'ai fait savoir en me soustrayant de sa prison. Je suis étonné d'ailleurs que Midgard n'ait pas demandé à me juger sur son sol.

\- Je crois que Thor s'est mis d'accord avec Fury. On a pas les moyens de te restreindre, toi et ton mojo vaudou. Thor devait avoir peur qu'on te condamne à mort, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Ma fille est la Reine du Royaume des Morts. Me tuer serait me faire une faveur.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai plein de remarques blessantes qui se bousculent sur le bout de ma langue."

Le regard de Loki se fit douloureux.

"Tu as vraiment essayé, en conclut Tony abasourdi.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai vraiment essayé, et pas seulement en tombant du Bifrost. Mais Thor m'a refusé cette faveur.

\- Tu as demandé à Thor de te tuer. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait refusé. Putain Rodolphe, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois vraiment suicidaire. Je veux dire, pour de vrai.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Anthony. La mort n'est pas la fin. Même Ragnarök n'est pas la fin.

\- Tony. Mes amis m'appellent Tony.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- J'ai essayé de te tuer.

\- Et c'est un critère parce que ?

\- Me considères-tu comme ton ami ?

\- Peut-être pas comme un ami, comme un allié, une bonne relation. On a une bonne relation jusqu'ici, non ? De toute façon tu m'appelleras pas Anthony plus longtemps. Personne ne m'appelle Anthony, à part Howard. Mais je suis pas son plus grand fan.

\- D'accord, Tony, accepta assez solennellement Loki. Merci pour cette marque de confiance.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je vais te ramener chez toi, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ce n'était pas ma question.

\- Pour le moment j'habite avec ma fille. Je ne compte pas retourner à Asgard. Pas avant de nombreux siècles.

\- Putain, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Des siècles ? Mais t'as quel âge ?

\- J'ai un peu plus d'un millénaire.

\- Et ben. Ça fait vieux. Et moi qui me plains de mes rides et de mes cheveux blancs. Ça te dit de venir avec moi, à la Tour Avengers ? Je meurs d'envie de faire analyser ta Magie en vrai. JARVIS a scanné le pendentif dans tous les sens, mais il arrive pas à isoler l'énergie dégagée. Ça me rend complètement dingue.

\- Je doute que tes amis soient ravis de me voir loger dans leur habitation.

\- Clint sera pas content, c'est sûr. Natasha sera contente de pouvoir t'avoir à l'œil, et Bruce sera aussi curieux que moi, dès que je lui aurai expliqué ce qui m'intéresse. Et Thor, ben t'es son petit frère. Il sera trop heureux pour émettre une objection. Le vrai problème sera Fury. Mais j'en fais mon affaire.

\- Pourquoi pas. J'avoue être curieux de voir ton génie à l'œuvre, et de découvrir si un humain peut parvenir à percer les secrets de la Magie.

\- Savoir si je suis le digne fils de mon père."

Il ne put empêcher son ton d'être un peu amer.

"Oui, et non. Tu lui ressemble tellement peu. Il n'y a que quand tu te mets en colère que tu lui ressemble. Howard était colérique, et il avait la même ride entre les sourcils quand il les fronçait. Mais c'est tout. Tu ressembles bien plus à Maria, physiquement, et dans ton caractère.

\- Tu connaissais ma mère ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré bien sûr. Tu as sa vivacité, son dynamisme. Howard était bien plus bougon. Plus renfermé. Quoique je ne sais duquel tu as hérité ton côté tête brûlée.

\- Pas de Jarvis, ça c'est sûr.

\- Détrompe-toi. Edwin pouvait être parfois fonceur … de manière toute britannique."

Tony eut un rire étonné. Edwin Jarvis ? Fonceur ? Quelle était cette blague ?

"Bon alors, c'est décidé. Tu viens à la Tour. Fais tes bagages Rodolphe !"

* * *

Voilà, c'était ma première histoire qui s'inscrit dans le MCU. N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours, car j'ai toujours l'impression de ne pas maîtriser mes personnages, et je suis toujours avide de critiques constructives !

Pour ceux qui suivent "Les Racines de la Colère", l'histoire n'est pas en friche, mais en plein syndrome de la page blanche. Je vous promets qu'elle n'est pas abandonnée !

Encore une chose, j'ai désormais une page AO3, sur laquelle je vais poster cette histoire, ainsi que d'autres publications. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour !

A bientôt !


End file.
